My Life!
by controversy-queen
Summary: Rory and Tristan were having the time of there lives. Then something Changed that. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Authors note...I hope you like this Fanfic this is my first Gilmore Girls Fanfic and I hope you like it...I'm not that great at English so please forgive me if The Grammar is shotty. Please Review and Be kind

Summer 2004

Rory and Tristan have been dating for about a year. They both go to Harvard and Rory realised she had feelings for Tristan the summer before she started Uni. They are know very close and are living together and have been for about a month. Tristan knows that Rory is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life and Rory feels the same way.

Tristan and Rory were going out for There one Year anniversary.

"Rory I'm so happy I'm with you" Tristan said holding Rory's hand

"Tristan I'm so happy I'm with you I'm so glad I came to my senses"

"So am I" Tristan said while kissing Rory

"I love you"

"I love you to Mar"

"How about we skip the Restaurant and go straight home hmm" Rory said suggestively.

"Why Mar I like the way you think"

"I knew you would"

That night would change everything.

Summer 2019

Ami Hurry up otherwise Luke will yell at me and I don't have the time to argue with your grandfather alright" Rory yelled up the Stairs to her fourteen year old daughter

"Ok, ok hold your horses" Ami yelled back

"Ahh she finally appears"

"Well I would've appeared earlier if someone hadn't taken my shirt hmm"

"Yeah it's always my fault blame the mum"

"Alright if you say so"

"Come one your going to be late and I hate to get to work"

"Mum I was wondering if I could go to the beach with a couple of friends for a week"

"When will this week be taking place hmm?"

"Two weeks before school starts"

"Ok I'll think about it and get back to you a week before school starts ok"

"MUM"

"Alright, Alright, I'll think about it and we will talk about it tonight ok"

"Thank you, Thank you Thank you"

"Your welcome, Know get out of the car were here"

"Ok, bye mum love you"

"Love you to, See you tonight at your Grandma's ok"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

Rory couldn't believe how blessed she was with such a wonderful life she had a wonderful daughter Ami a great job at the Stars Hollow Times and a great relationship with her Parents she was truly blessed.

She wouldn't have thought this is how her life would've turned out even if she tried.

After finding out she was pregnant at 19 and realising she would have to leave Harvard her dream and attend a TAFE and do this all the while being a single mother her life was pretty much shattered. If it wasn't for her mum and stepfather (Luke) and her best friends Paris and Jess, Louise, Madeline and of course Lane and Dave she wouldn't think she would be were she is today.

She always wished though that Ami could meet her dad the person who she looked so much alike the most with her long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and unforgettable smirk she was the splitting image of Tristan.

Rory realised the day she told Tristan she was pregnant that she had seen the true colours of Tristan. The person who preferred to live his life rather than become a family man. Although Rory wasn't in love with That Tristan and had stopped loving him a long time ago. She still loved the Tristan she had spent a whole year of her life with and it still hurt her when he runout on her. She has never had a relationship quite like after Tristan.

I hope u liked the Start of it. I will try and Update ASAP but at the moment I have my Year 12 exams so I cant guarantee anything...Well hope u like and be kind in your Reviews.


	2. Reappearance

9:10 Am Damn I'm Late" Rory said to herself

"I wish they made heels that were easy to run in goodness"

Just then she ran into someone and spilt coffee all down her blue shirt.

"Just great, just fucking Great" Rory Whispered

"Sorry"

"That's Ok, I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"Here let me help you "

"Thanks"

"Oh my top damn "

"Here use this" She was handed a clothe

"Thanks, that's very kind"

"Here you go...TRISTAN" Rory shrieked

"Rory" Tristan said unbelievably

"Ahh I...i ha...Have to go I'm la...Late for work

"Rory please wait" Tristan shouted after her

"Mary"

"No Tristan no, not this time" Rory shouted

"Rory I'm sorry"

"Sorry hmm that would've been more appropriate 14 years ago" Rory shouted

"I know and again I'm sorry"

"Tristan I don't want to hear it, know I have to go"

"Here's my card, ring me, I would like to speak to you"

"I'll think about it"

"Thanks Mar"

"Bye Tristan"

"Bye Mar"

Rory runs into the office she shares with Paris and Jess, in tears. Paris was in there typing up a story for the newspaper. Paris saw Rory walk in with tears coming down obviously something was wrong.

"Rory, Ror honey what's a matter is it Ami"

"Rory come on what's a matter"

"He...he is here"

"Who is here...oh?"

"Oh Rory I'm sorry"

"Paris, he wants to see Ami"

"Oh babe it's alright"

"Do you want him to see Ami?"

"I always wanted her to see her father they look so alike, she has a right to see her father but I'm so mad he doesn't deserve to see her he chose to walk away and he shouldn't be allowed to just walk back in when ever he feels like it"

"I know Ror, Don't worry hmm how about we get some coffee and talk then we will go to your mums alright"

"Thanks Paris, I don't know what I would do with out you and Jess"

"Oh honey don't worry, you mean so much to us if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met my husband and I wouldn't have my beautiful twin girls."

"How about you go downstairs and wait in your car and I'll just let Jess and Jake know were leaving ok"

"Ok, Thanks again" Rory said gathering up her things

"Don't mention it babe"

Review I hope you liked it.


	3. What to do?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fanfic.

**Smile1** Thanks for the review. But what do you mean about the characterisations.

**OTHlover**. Thanks very much greatly appreciate that Thanks.

**Billian** thanks soo much...I don't think im the greatest writer but thanks very much that makes me feel happier as I thought the chapters weren't as good as they could be. But I thanks u immensely. Wow one of the best im blessed. Ill update ASAP

**Queenmischa**-Thank you...im seriously considering flashbacks know...but im going to have to rewrite some of the chapters which is alright as I think flash backs are a great idea thank you.

Thanks Everyone I really appreciate your reviews and keep them coming....I can make this fic better with your reviews.

Flashbacks are in italics

Rory and Paris were in a cafe that they frequented often as it was just five minutes from work.

"So he wants to see her" Paris asked

"I think so he gave me his card said he wanted to talk, Im guessing about Ami" Rory replied

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I don't really know. I really want Tristan to see Ami and I want Ami to know her father but I don't want him im my life. He chose all those years ago to not be a part of her and my life and he should have to live with that choice" Rory replied a little angrily.

"Ok Hun, that seems fair but how about you ask Ami if she wants to meet her father as she is really the only one who can make that decision"

"I know but she is so fragile and I don't want this to hurt her she is strong enough for it"

"I know Ror, how about this you are in no mood to work how about we go to your mothers and there u can talk to her about this hmm"

"Thanks Paris"

"No problem Rory so do we have to pick Ami up from Lukes"

"No she is probably already at mums lets go straight there"

"Ok"

"Paris can u do me a favour"

"Sure anything"

"Are you able to distract Ami while I talk to mum I don't want her to know just yet"

"Sure I'll take her to my house jess will probably be home by know and her and jess can argue about books and bands "

"Hehe, thanks"

"You're welcome any time"

While Rory was in the car she kept thinking about Tristan and there short lived romance. She remembered the night she told Tristan she was scared but she knew that Tristan would take care of her she didn't realise that Tristan didn't want the baby.

"_Tristan are you home" Rory called out _

"_Yeah babe in the Bedroom" Tristan called out_

"_OK"_

"_Hey babe watsup" _

"_Nothing much"_

"_Cool" Tristan kissed Rory on the cheek _

"_Actually Tristan we have to talk"_

"_Ok, what about"_

"_Um im not sure how to tell you this but im pregnant" Rory said looking at his eyes and realising she would be alone know._

"_What..."Tristan was surprised?_

"_Im pregnant Tristan"_

"_You can't be" Tristan shouted_

"_I'am"Rory was surprised_

"_Um...are you going to keep it?"_

"_What" Rory said a little shocked_

"_Are you going to keep it?"_

"_Of course im keeping it" Rory was so mad_

"_Ok then"_

"_You don't want it do you"_

"_Fuck Rory what do expect were 19, 19 im not ready to be a father Fuck im not even ready to look after my self let alone you and a little child" Tristan shouted_

"_EXCUSME" Rory shouted back_

"_That's right Im not ready for this responsibility im sorry but I can't handle this" Tristan shouted and walked out of the apartment_

"_Well FUCK you then we don't need you "Rory shouted back_

Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me how u liked the Flashback.


	4. The Answer

Chapter 3

"Hi mum, Hi Ami" Rory called as she walked in to her mothers house

"Mum Hi, What are you doing here so early" Ami questioned

"We decided work was boring so Paris and I skipped"

"Nice, I've taught you well" Lorelai said

"Hi Mum" Rory Laughed

"So Ami Jess got a the new Metallica CD do you want to go over and listen to it"

"Oh wow, mum can I can I" Ami said excitedly

"Yeah Hun go ahead have fun"

"Thanks cya" Ami kissed her mum on the check

"Be back by dinner alright" Rory called out

"Yeah I know bye"

"Bye"

"So what was with the getting rid of Ami routine Paris just pulled" Lorelai questioned her daughter

"I ran into Tristan today"

"What. Tristan as in Ami's father Tristan. Spawn of Satan" Lorelai said stunned.

"Yes he wants to see her. I don't know what to do" Rory said nearly in tears

"Oh Hun" Lorelai said hugging her daughter

"It's alright. Do you want Tristan to see Ami?"

"Yes and No...One part of me wants Ami to me her father she has every right to but the other part says he ran out on us and he doesn't deserve to get to know her he made that choice"

"Oh babe I know it's hard...I also know you still love him deep down"

"Mum I can never love Tristan... not like I use to anyway"

"Rory, here is what I think you should do ... ok think about it Calm down before you ring him and speak to him and meet up with him before he has anything to do with Ami and before Ami even knows about him and if he seems trustworthy and you think you are capable of letting him in your and your Ami's life...It's also her choice wether she wants to meet him or not"

"Thanks Mum Paris also said something along those lines"

"Well were both smart"

"Hehe...You know for someone who is very close to insane most of the time you give great advice and great hugs" Rory said

"Thanks babe" Lorelai said Hugging Rory

Just then Jess, Paris and Ami walk in.

"Aww a mother daughter moment how cute "

"Shove it Mariano" Rory said playfully

"Mum you alright" Ami said noticing the tears in Rory's eyes.

"Yeah Im fine Hon your gran and I were just having a deep and meaningful it's alright don't worry" Rory assured Ami

"Are you sure" Ami said hugging Rory.

"Perfectly"

"Aww another Mother Daughter moment"

"Paris how could you have married and reproduced with that man" Rory said playfully

"I know im very close to institutionalising him" Paris said rolling her eyes

"Hey, you wouldn't be able to live without me who would be able to satisfy you just like I can" Jess said pretending to be hurt.

"Child present keep it clean" Rory said playfully

"Ahh yeah sorry Ami"

"It's quite alright...That's clean compared to school"

"Ami" Rory shrieked

"Sorry"

"Prude" Jess said playfully

"Yeah im the prude you talking to me here I had a kid at 19 yeah im the prude" Rory said

"Touché...Rory 1 Jess Zip"Lorelai announced

"YAY...I win" Rory said

"It's not over yet Gilmore...Just you wait"

"Im so scared" Jess and Rory started laughing

"So everyone ready for dinner" Luke announced

"Yep "They all said in unison

The night went on with out a mention of Tristan and it seemed like the say had never happened.


	5. Plan in motion

Rory was in her office and Paris and Jess were out to lunch and Jake was downstairs checking the progress of the Printing. So she thought this would be a perfect time to ring Tristan. (If there is ever a perfect time).

"Dugrey Enterprises, Renee speaking, how may I help you?"

"Um, my names is Rory Gilmore I was wondering if I could speak to Tristan Dugrey"

"Certainly, I'll put you through"

"Thank you"

"Tristan Dugrey speaking how may I help you"

"Tristan its Rory"

"Hi Rory how are you"

"I'm fine thanks and you"

"I'm better know"

"You never change" Rory said with a little smile on her face

"Neither do you" Tristan said with his ever present Smirk

"So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Ah yes...Well I'm guessing you want to know about your Daughter am I correct"

"I have a daughter wow" Tristan was happy (Rory didn't tell Tristan the sex of the baby so he doesn't know anything about Rory's pregnancy)

"Yes you do and she absolutely wonderful" Rory said with a smile.

"She would be with you being her mother"

"Thankyou"

"You're very welcome...So what's her name" Tristan asked

"Lorelai Ami Gilmore...She goes by Ami"

"Pretty name...keeping up the family Tradition I see"

"Thank you...of course"

"Tristan I need you to know I don't forgive you and it was very hard for me to ring you and tell you about Ami" Rory said seriously.

"I understand Rory...I realised what I did wasn't the best option...but I' am truly sorry" Tristan said truthfully.

"Tristan...If you want to see your daughter I want to have lunch and talk to you and if you seem Trustworthy then I will talk with Ami and she will ultimately make the decision"

"Sounds fair...Thank you Rory"

"Ok... um you free Saturday Afternoon"

"Yes I' am"

"Ok...how about we meet at my house it's easier for me"

"Fair enough"

"So I'll see you around their around 1pm"

"Ok"Tristan agreed.

"The address is 3 cherry Tree lane Stars hollow see you there"

"Yes you will Rory Thanks you"

"Your welcome"

"Bye"

"Bye Tristan"

Just then Paris and Jess walked in.

"Hey Rory we bought you coffee" Jess said giving her the coffee.

"Thanks Jess it's just what I needed"

"Hey are you guys free this Saturday" Rory asked

"Yes we are why" Jess asked

"Would you be able to entertain Ami for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah sure...why what's happening with you" Paris asked

"You got a date" Jess said playfully

"No... im meeting Tristan"

"EXCUSE ME...Ami's father Tristan" Jess Shouted

"Ahh yeah" Rory said a little surprised

"Where" Paris asked glaring at Jess

"My house...easier for me"

"Fair enough" Jess answered

"So when is Tristan going to meet his daughter" Jess asked

"That's Ami's decision...She doesn't know yet I'll tell her after Saturday"

"Ok... so when does she have to leave" Paris asked

"If possible 12:30PM...I think she has the morning shift at Lukes and she'll finish around Noon and then come home and quickly get cleaned up and go to your house...If that's ok"

"Yeah its fine...Plan in motion" Jess said.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem" Paris and Jess said.

Later that day Rory had finished for the day and was about to leave when Jess came up to her.

"Rory can I speak to you for a second" Jess asked

"Sure Jess"

"Are you really ok with Tristan?"

"Yeah" Rory said

"Rory I know you...you are not I can tell you still love him...you eyes light up at the sound of his name" Jess said looking at Rory's eyes

"Jess seriously I'm cool with it" Rory said Trying to hide her real feelings

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore you can't lie to me" Jess said sternly

"Ok...I'm... not but this is the easiest way" Rory said truthfully

"You know Rory I'm here whenever you need me... Anything at all If you need help Saturday all you have to do is ring." Jess said

"Thanks Jess...what would I do without you"

"Hmm...a lot" Jess Laughed

"See you later...I better go" Rory said laughing

"Yeah see you"

I hope you like this chapter...Review please.thanks


	6. Lasagna

AN:** Jemma747**: yes I' am an Aussie and damn proud of it I'm a Victorian so I did the English exam it's wasn't bad just a lot to write in a short amount time. The I for Isobel question sucked so hard though. I'll update ASAP but at the moment the VCE exams taking up most of my time. Thanks for the Review I'm glad you like it.

**Smile 1**: Thanks

**Nature Girlie**: Thanks for the review.

Thanks for the Reviews. This chapter is pretty crappy it's just a filler the good stuff comes after this I promise. Thanks for reading and your kind reviews. Loz

Yet again I'm sorry if my spelling and Grammar is atrocious I've never been good at English and since I've completer English all my knowledge has gone at the window.

Rory came home to find Ami sitting in front of the TV watching some movie and smelt something cooking.

"Hey babe" Rory called out

"Hey mum"

"What are you watching" Rory asked

"A Walk to Remember" Said with a said look on her face.

"Ami you know you shouldn't watch this movie it always upsets you" Rory said hugging her daughter

"I know but it's a great movie and I like to perve on Shane West" Ami said laughing

"Well in that case" Rory said with a giggle

"So what's in the oven?"

"Lasagna"

"Wow...aren't I lucky I have a daughter who can cook"

"Yep" Ami said happily

"So how long till its ready"

"20 mins"

"Cool...because I'm starving"

"Hey Am, Jess and Paris are going to New York Saturday they wondered if you wanted to go with them"

"Hell yeah...I can get all the CD's and books I've been looking for"

"Good...there leaving at 12:15 ok so you'll meet them at there house ok"

"Ok Mum...aren't you going to come" Ami inquired

"No I'm going to spend time with my Mum ...I've been neglecting her" Rory said

"Sounds good...drink lots of coffee for me"

"Will do"

"So lasagna's ready"

"YAY lets eat"

AN: as I said it would be a short and pretty shitty chapter.


	7. The meeting

"Ami hurry up Jess and Paris are waiting the can't leave until you get there and by the rate your going you never going to get to New York" Rory shouted.

"I'm ready my goodness" Ami said impatiently

"Ok good ...you got your mobile and money"

"Yeah mum"

"Ok have fun in New York" Rory said kissing her daughter goodbye.

"I will mum bye" Ami said giving her mum a kiss goodbye.

Ami ran out of the door and Rory went upstairs just to freshen up and then went downstairs to just set up for lunch.

Then at 12:50 Tristan rocked up.

"Argh damn his early" Rory said before answering the door.

"Hey Tristan" Rory said while opening the door

"Hey Rory"

"Come in"

"Thanks" Tristan said looking around.

"Here you want something to eat" Rory said leading Tristan to the kitchen

"Sure that would be nice"

Rory and Tristan got something to eat and went to sit on the couch in the Family room. So they could talk.

Tristan noticed a photo of Rory and Ami taken a few weeks ago.

"She's beautiful" Tristan said holding up the photo

"Thank you...That photo was taken actually a couple of weeks ago.

"Ok...she looks just like you Rory she has your eyes"

"Thank you" Rory said but she wasn't going to tell Tristan that she thought Ami looked like him in here eyes.

Just then Rory heard the Door open and Ami shout.

"Mum it's just me...sorry I forgot my List of Books I wanted to get and the list of Cd's for Mel"

"Shit" Rory said to her self

"Oh ok Hun...have fun" Rory said hoping Rory wouldn't notice Tristan.

"Bye Mum...Oh you have company" Ami stopped

"I thought you were going to do something with Gran"

"Yeah I was but I bumped in to an old friend so were just catching up on old time" Rory said hoping Tristan wouldn't blow her cover and Ami would believe her.

"Oh...ok"

"Hi I'm Ami...sorry about this" Ami said

"Hi I'm Tristan...That's quite alright" Tristan said not believing he was talking to his daughter.

"Hey Hun you better go otherwise you wont have enough time in New York and I'm sure Paris and Jess are waiting for you"

"Ok bye mum I love you it was nice meeting you Tristan "Ami said thinking how familiar that name sounded.

"Cya" Rory called out

"Oh my goodness I just met my daughter" Tristan said in disbelief

"Yes, yes you did"

"You did well Rory...very well"

"I had a lot of help...so it's just not me its mostly my mum and Jess or so they would like to think" Rory giggled

"Rory does she know anything about me...does she ever ask"

"when she was about 8 we were moving and she found a photo of you an me and I told her that was her father and the reason why you weren't here and she doesn't know you is that you had something you had to do and wasn't able to be here. Since then she really hasn't asked but I know she thinks about you" Rory said truthfully

"Rory do you think she'll see me"

"Honestly Tristan I don't know...I know she would like to meet you but she doesn't trust people easily and she may just say no"

"She can be stubborn" Rory said

"Just liker her mum" Tristan giggled

"I guess" Rory giggled as well

"What I'll do is when she gets back tonight well talk and you will find out the answer in a couple of days" Rory explained

"Thank you Rory this must be hard"

"Your welcome. Yes it is Tristan

"So Tristan what have you been up to" Rory said interestingly

"Well I graduated from UCLA"

"You didn't graduate from Harvard" Rory said in disbelief

"No I transferred a few months after you came and told me you were Pregnant"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah after UCLA I travelled for about a year and then when my father retired I went in to the family business and that's about it"

"No girlfriends, wife, fiancé"

"Nope nothing really haven't had time for a serious relationship"

"Are you telling me Tristan Dugrey King of Chilton sex god to many hasn't had many girlfriends and is not interested in girls" Rory was shocked

"Yes...I realise your amazement but I grew up and so did my playboy status"

"You certainly did" Rory giggled

"How about you Rory what have you been upto"Tristan inquired

"Well after dropping out of Harvard I moved back to Stars Hollow were I stayed, I had Ami and when she was about one I went to TAFE and studied Journalism. Then moved to New York when Ami was 4 and worked as a freelance Journalist. Wrote many articles for the Times and Time magazine. But When Ami was about 8 she got really sick and I realised I needed my mum so we moved back to Stars Hollow and know me Paris, Jess and a friend of ours are know Co-editors of The Stars Hollow Newspaper"

"So no Boyfriends or Partners" Tristan asked

"Nope it isn't easy dating when you have a child"

"I can imagine"

"What actually happened with Ami" Tristan asked a little worried

"She had a very bad case of Pneumonia as well as a viral infection; she was in Hospital for about 3 months and in and out for another 2 months and really didn't recover for about a year, she still suffers though she always gets bad colds and is more susceptible to Pneumonia again or any other infection because of her immune system as it was affected because she was so sick for so long"

"Oh my that must've been hard" Tristan said with a sad look in his eyes

"It was she's everything to me so I was very scared I would lose her and I was very close to losing her to and I'm thankful everyday she is still here." Rory said sadly

"It was that bad" Tristan said a little shocked and saddened seeing Rory face

"Yes she was on a respirator for a month"

"Rory again I'm sorry I know it must've been hard going through that by yourself and at a young age"

"Thanks Tristan"

At that time Rory looked at the clock and it said 6pm they had been talking for hours.

"Ror babe how did it go" Lorelai said not realising Tristan was still there

"Tristan" Lorelai shrieked and stopped dead

"Hi Lorelai "Tristan said a little amused

"Ah mum can I talk to you for a second" Rory said shocked if her mother was left alone with Tristan she would skin him alive.

"Rory what is he still doing here"Lorelai said

"Mum we kind of lost track of time...Why didn't you ring" Rory said annoyed

"Rory when do I ring"

"True"

"So how is it going?"

"Good I guess"

"Hmm Well I'll let you get back to it I'll see you later"

"Ok Mum I will ring YOU later" Rory said emphasising the you.

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye Tristan" Lorelai giving him a greasy

"Bye Lorelai nice seeing you again" Tristan said nicely

"Sorry about that" Rory apologized

"That's alright"

"Tristan Ami is going to be home soon"

"Ok sure I'll see you later this was nice hopefully we could do this again

"Yes, yes it was that would be nice, I'll speak to you soon"

"Bye Mary" Tristan said smirking

"Bye Tristan" Rory said rolling her eyes

There you go hopefully you like the chapter I think my longest one yet. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks Loz


	8. caught

Thanks to my Reviewers...I you review I will thank you...So keep reviewing

**Smile1**: Thanks I'm glad you like my story as well as the Characters because wasn't sure if it was really like them. Thanks

**Mar0506**: Thank you very much...yes it is a TRORY I noticed there were very many mostly about some one named Logan...as I am an Aussie I have no idea who Logan is so yeah I decide to write my own story.

**Queenmischa**: I forgive you for not reviewing hehe. Stupid computer hehe Thanks Im glad you liked it YAY you liked the flashback YAY.

Thanks to all who read and review as the more reviews the more chapters and the faster they are put up. Thanks

It was 6:30 when Ami walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey babe have fun" Rory said kissing Ami on the cheek

"Oh my god...I had a great time I found the best little book store slash café. Jess also took me to this really retro underground CD store that has the best CD range I have ever seen it was great" Ami said excitedly

"Sounds like you hade fun... you and me should go together sometime" Rory said giggling

"Yeah mum that would be great...oh guess who I saw today" Ami said

"Who" Rory said

"David and Angela"

"Friends from ASP (Academy Schools Private)"

"Yeah they were my besties who are know dating"

"Wow cool"

"Were meeting next week in Hartford is that alright" Ami said hopefully

"Yeah I don't see why not...Hey Ami do you miss New York" Rory said seriously

"Mum I do at times but Stars Hollow is were I belong and its better for my health right and I like being with my friends and family" Ami said

"Right I'm glad I just wasn't sure"

"Close you eyes" Ami said suddenly

"What" Rory said confused

"Just close your eyes"

"Ok"

Ami put a book in Rory's hands it was a first edition Oliver Twist.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS AHH"

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU" Rory saying jumping up and down

"So you like it then" Ami said giggling

"Are you kidding I love it...Thankyou so much babe. What did I do to deserve this and to deserve you" Rory said hugging and kissing her daughter

"Do I need a reason to give my mum a present"Ami said smiling

"I guess not...well this demands a Movie night and lots and lots of Junk food and coffee and of course my mother" Rory said getting the phone

"Sounds great just let me put my stuff down and I'll get the food from Grandpa Luke ok and then you can get the movies and Nan can bring the junk food" Ami said

"Sounds like a plan" Rory said

Ami went to get the food and Rory asked Lorelai and was was now on her way with the TimTams and the Lollies as well as the movies and Lorelai made sure Rory wouldn't get the movies.

"Ror" Lorelai called out

"In here mum"

"So here you go"Lorelai said handing her the Junk food and the movies.

"Thanks"

"So how did it go?"

"Oh my goodness mum he has changed so much he is responsible never in my whole life would I have thought that Tristan Dugrey would be responsible"

"So when you going to tell Ami" Lorelai inquired

"I think I'll tell her tomorrow" Rory said

"Tell Ami what" Ami said walking in

Yeah I know I'm mean Please review I hope you liked it.


	9. Explanation

Thanking for reviews....

**Jemma747**:thanks...yes I had to add Tim Tams in as when ever we have a movie marathon we go through 5 or 6 packets so I just had to...I agree all u guys who don't get Tim Tams your missing out...there better than Oreos. I'll try and post ...Thanks good luck to you to. No I don't think it was blurry but my eye sight is shit I couldn't see the clock so I was kinda winging it on the time thing so yeah.

**Smile1**: Thanks for the review.

**Sooty7sweet**: Thanks for the review I'll try and update as much as possible

Finally the next chapter. Enjoy and Review

"Ah" Rory stuttered and a little surprised.

Lorelai elbowed Rory

"Ami Hon come sit"

"Ah ok" Ami said a little worried

"I'll sort out the food" Lorelai said getting up knowing it was a mother daughter thing.

"Ami you know I had you at a very young age"

"Yeah"

"And you asked me when you were about 8 why your father wasn't around and I just said that he wasn't able to be here" Rory explained

"Yes I remember"

"Well that's not exactly the truth"

"What do you mean" Ami was confused

"Well your father and I had been dating for about a year when I found out I was pregnant we were still in college and he was known for his partying and when he found out I was pregnant he didn't want any part of it he wanted to live the life of a college student not of an expectant father and so I left and had not contact with him until about three days ago" Rory said

"What do you mean" Ami said still a little confused

"Ami he knocked into me and we ended up talking and he wants to see you well actually you both have already met" Rory said

"Hah... I have met my father"Ami said shocked

"Yes Tristan Dugrey is your father"

"Oh ah oh my good ness...This is big" Ami said a little lost for words

"Ami honey I know this is a lot to take in but it is you choice whether or not you choose to met him. Tristan knows this, there is no pressure or time limit on your decision, what ever you choose is fine with me and don't feel just because your father and I don't get along you have to hate him. Make this decision on your own" Rory said comforting Ami.

"Oh mum, I'm sorry he came back but I'll think about it and get back to you" Ami kissed Rory and hugged her

"Ok Hun thanks"

"I'm going upstairs" Ami said getting up

"Alright I'll come up in a bit"

"Ok"

"Am, heres your food"Lorelai said handing her a plate.

"Thanks Nan" Ami kissed Lorelai and went upstairs

"Wow she took that better than expected" Rory said

"She sure did, what do you think she'll do"

"Ah I think she'll want to meet him"

"So do I" Lorelai said

Thanks I hope enjoyed and remember to review


	10. Phonecall

Ami was in her room wondering whether or not she should ring her father. What would she say? She realised she had to do it so with the number she took from her mothers purse she rang him.

"Hello" Tristan said

"Hi can I please speak to a Tristan Dugrey" Ami said timidly

"This is him"

"Ah...this is Ami Gilmore" Ami said shakily

"Ami it's nice to finally talk to you" Tristan said surprised and happy

"You to...um... I'm ringing because I just wanted to let you know that I acknowledge that you're my father"

"Thank you Ami I appreciate that. What I did when I found out your mum was pregnant with you I'm not proud of and its something I have to live with everyday"

"Ok...I'm glad you actually want to see me and I acknowledge me"

"Well yes, yes I do ...do you want to see me your mum said it was up to you" Tristan said hopefully

"Yes it is Tristan I would love to meet you but know is not the time my mum isn't comfortable with me seeing you and although mum said I should think for myself my mother is my whole life and I need her in my life and I couldn't stand the pain seeing you would cause her I'm sorry"Ami said sadly.

"That's quite alright I appreciate it , I also appreciate your call and I hope someday you will feel differently and maybe we can have coffee sometime...When your ready" Tristan said disappointed

"I would love that Tristan thanks for being understanding"

"You're very welcome"

I have to go...it was nice speaking to you" Ami said

"Ok it was nice speaking to you to"

"Good bye"

"Good bye"

Rory heard her daughter breakout in to tears and realised how much her daughter sacrificed for her and it broke her heart. She realised that Ami really did want to meet Tristan as much as it hurt her, her daughters happiness was more important than her happiness and decided that Ami and Tristan would meet they had to.

Thanks I hope you liked the chapter and remember to review the more reviews the more updates. Sorry about the short Chapter you will be repaid with lots of long chapters,Thanks Loz


	11. Shopping

Ok. This chapter will be short and pretty crappy but I will reward you later. I'm just trying to get as many chapters out before I'm over run with wok so stick with me.

"Tristan Dugrey speaking"

"Tristan, its Rory"

"Mary hey watsup"

"Hmm...you want to meet for coffee or Saturday just to catch up I can bring photos of Ami and can talk." Rory said

"I would love that" Tristan said happily

"Great...how about Café Mystique it's just outside of Stars Hollow meet at about 2pm"

"Cool that would be great Café Mystique at 2pm see you there"

"Great see you there...I better get back to work" Rory said

"Yeah me to see you Saturday Bye"

"Bye"

Good Tristan was in know all I had to do was get Ami to Café Mystique.

"Ami, how about you and me have a girls day out on Saturday Shopping and lots of coffee"

"Sounds like a plan mum cool"

"Great"

"Cool"

"So Saturday it is" Rory said

(Saturday.)

"Ami come here look at this" Rory said calling Ami over to a shoe store

"Oh my god they are the nicest shoes I have ever seen" Ami said

"I know how great are they"

"How much" Ami said warningly

"Um...$400 unfortunately" Rory said disappointed

"DAMN"

"So you had enough shopping want to go and get something to eat and some coffee" Rory asked

"Yeah I'm kind of hungry and coffee sounds good"

"So normal place"

"Yep" Ami said

So Rory and Ami set off to the Café. Once they got there and were seated Rory made an excuse that she left something at a shop. So Ami was left behind waiting for her mother.

Tristan walks in looking for Rory and not seeing her any but saw Ami and decided he would go and say hello so that is what he did.

I know crappy and short but I will give good chapters I promise. Please review. Thanks Loz.


	12. Nice to meet you

Here you go the Chapter most of you have been waiting for Ami and Tristan finally meet. Have fun and I hope you enjoy it.

"Ami" Ami looked up from her menu

"Ah yeah" Ami said a little confused

""I'm Tristan"

"Oh my god...Hi ...ah this is awkward "Ami said with a little smile.

"Yes it is...um you here with some friends"

"No just me and my mum having a girls day out...it's a regular thing which involves lots of shopping and lots of coffee"

"Hehe. Sounds like your mother" Tristan said giggling

"So what are you doing here" Ami asked

"I'm just meeting an old friend here for coffee and a catch up" Tristan said realising Rory had set him up along with Ami but she didn't know and he wasn't going to tell her.

"Oh ok well its nice to finally meet you Tristan" Ami said

"You to Ami...goodbye"

"Ah bye...wait Tristan how about you sit here until your friend turns up...I would like to know more about you" Ami said hopefully

"I would love that thankyou. I would love to know about you to" Tristan said sitting down

"So Ami when's your birthday" Tristan asked

"July 10th"

"Ok so that would make you 14"

"Yes it would"

"Enjoying being a teenager"

"Yeah...More freedom"

"Yes that was the best part of being a teenager" Tristan laughed

"When's your birthday Tristan"

"I was born June 10th 1985"

"So that would make you 32"

"Yeah don't remind me"

"Hehe...you know I just realised we were both born on the 10th" Ami said realising

"That's right we were aint that I coincidence" Tristan said

"So what school do you go to?"

"I'm actually about to Start at Chilton"

"Ah...interesting" Tristan said with a smile

"Why" Ami said confused

"Well I went to Chilton and that's were I met you mother"

"Really wow that must be why I'm going there because she went there" Ami said

"Yeah I had quite the reputation at Chilton...one I'm not particularly proud of though"

"Really"

"Yes...So is this your first Private School"

"No I went to ASP in New York for a couple of years, when we moved back to Stars Hollow I then went to Stars Hollow Primary and Stars Hollow High for Year 7 and Year 8 and then mum decided it was time I went to Chilton"

"Ok"

"Tristan what do you do for a living"

"I run Dugrey Enterprises"

"Wow" Ami was amazed

"Yeah although I just run it my grandfather started it up"

"Wow cool so that kinda makes you famous"

"Maybe...if you think of it that way" Tristan said laughing

"So any boyfriends" Tristan asked

"Nope...the guys in Stars Hollow aren't really dating material"

"Good"

"So are you married single what" Ami inquired

"I'm single"

"Wow"Ami was amazed

"Yes I know sad"

Ami looked around and then looked at her watch.

"I wonder where mum is" she wondered

"Ahh yes Rory has a tendency to disappear at odd times"

"Yes, yes she does how about you friend"

"Looks like I was stood up"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be its all cool I got to meet you right"

Just then Ami stared to cough and turned really pale and her lips turned blue.

"Ami are you alright" Tristan said worried

"I'm just cold but I need my mum"

"Ok here take my jacket...do you want something hot to drink"

"Yes please a cup of tea would be nice"

"Ok tea it is"

"I'll just go look for your mum you wait here"

Tristan rang Rory's phone

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore that was devious"

"Tristan...it worked didn't it"

"Yes it did...but Ami doesn't look well"

"What happened" Rory was know worried

"She just started to turn blue and started to couch and shiver uncontrollably"

"Oh my good ness"

"Ami honey are you alright" Rory said attending to Ami

"Mum I don't feel so good" Ami said softly

"Ok, let's go home come on"

"It was nice meeting you Tristan" Ami said

"You to Ami get better"

"Thanks"

"Ami how about you get in the car I'll be right there"

"Tristan thanks for being a good sport you want to come back to my place I'm sure Ami would like that"

"I would love that Rory Thankyou"

With that Rory ran out to the car to see how Ami was doing.

I hope you enjoyed that...just some trivia the dates of there birthdays was a complete coincidence I didn't realise until I re read the chapter.

Well I hope you like and remember be kind and review.

Thanks Loz


	13. The Truth

Thanks for the Reviews...

**Crimsonregret91:** Thanks for the Review...I know I'm using them to much but I really cant help it...I'll try and reduce it but that's what im like so yeah sorry.

**Smile1:** Thanks for the review...I'll try that's for the advice.

**Sooty7sweep:** Thanks...your very welcome im trying to get as much as possible before exams so yeah.

**TiCkLeDpInK22**: Thanks...you will find out later in the story ok.

**Kiki:** you will find out in later chapters ok.

**Jojo**: Thanks im glad u liked it.

**OMARION**: Im updating Hehe

**Queenmischa**: Yes Ami know is Tristan is her father either chapter 10 or 11 Rory tells Ami. Im glad u like my story.

This may be my last update for awhile. Well hope you enjoy.

"Ami Hon how do you feel" Rory said getting in the car seeing Ami lying in the backseat shivering and looking dreadful and obviously uncomfortable.

"Mum Im so cold I can't stop shivering"

"Here take my jacket and wrap it around you and there should be a blanket underneath the seat"

"Thanks mum"

"Ami your father is meeting us back at home do you mind"

"No. I was enjoying getting to know him" Ami said with a little smile

"Good I'm glad...how do you feel know"

"Still cold but I feel a little better"

"I'll put the heater on...we'll be home in about half an hour how about you relax and try and get some sleep hmm"

"Ok wake me up when we get home"

"Will do"

Rory drove as fast as she could without breaking the law. Knowing that Ami had to get home and get warm otherwise she might end up in the hospital again. Rory decided that she would make an appointment with Ami's specialist.

"Dr Michael's office how may I help you" The receptionist answered the phone

"Hi, this is Rory Gilmore I was wondering if I could make an appointment for tomorrow for Ami Gilmore"

"Sure, there is an opening at 1pm tomorrow"

"Thankyou"

"What is this appointment concerning May I ask"

"Ami had a bad case of Pneumonia a while back and she is exhibiting the same symptoms so I just want to make sure everything is alright"

"Ok, then The appointment is tomorrow at 1pm"

"Thank you bye"

Rory turned into the driveway to find Tristan waiting on the front step.

"Hey Tristan"

"Hi Ror...how is she"

"She is asleep at the moment"

"Ok"

"Hon Ami come on wakeup were home" Rory whispered

"Hmm" Ami mumbled

"Come on Ami"

"Rory how about I carry her inside she is obviously still really tired" Tristan said getting up and going to the car.

"Thanks Tristan"

"Your welcome"

"Hey babe...I'm going to take you inside ok" Tristan whispered picking Ami up

"Hmm" Ami mumbled

"Where's here room" Tristan asked once they were inside

"Upstairs and first door on the right, I'll be right up I just going to get her a hot water bottle and her Anti-biotics"

"Ok"

"Here you go Ami" Tristan said putting her on her bed and tucking her in.

"Do you want another blanket on you?"

"No im alright"

"Ok"

"Well your mum is going to be up in a second ok so if you need anything just yell ok" Tristan said

"Dad"

"Yeah" Tristan was caught by surprise she had never called him dad.

"Yeah babe"

"Thank you I'm glad you're here" Ami said with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm here to ...Know how about you get some sleep ok" Tristan said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok"

"Good have a nice sleep"

Just as Tristan walked out Rory walked in.

"Ami here is your hot water bottle and here are your Anti-Biotics"

"Thanks...I'm glad dad is here"

"I'm glad he is too...its nice to have him here isn't it" Rory said feeling her forehead.

"Yes it is"

"How do you feel?"

"Better"

"Ok...yell if you need anything ok"

Ok...mum"

"Oh and babe you have an appointment with Dr Michaels tomorrow"

"Ok thanks mum love you"

"Love you to sweetie" Rory said walking out of her room.

"How is she" Tristan asked while he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks...um she is ok"

"So what actually happened...why did she just all of a sudden just start to react that way?"

"Um...well you know how I told you she had Pneumonia and a virus well she has more than a virus"

"What do you mean" Tristan said confused

"Ami has Leukaemia"

"WHAT" Tristan was completely taken a back.

"Yeah she was diagnosed when was eight years old and has stopped responding to treatments she stopped responding when she was 10. So that is the reason why we moved back to Stars Hollow so she could live the last years of her life with her family" Rory said sadly

"Oh my god...how many people know" Tristan wondered

"Um well there is me of course then mum, Luke, Paris, Jess, Dave, Lane and my parents and her schools know and know you do as well"

"So this is a guarded secret"

"Yes Ami wanted to live her life not being fussed over so we all treat her like nothing is wrong"

"Oh ok...um Ror how long has she got left"

"They say she wont live to see Graduation" Rory said that and started to cry.

"Aww Ror it's going to be ok" Tristan said soothingly

"NO Tristan it isn't she is dying and I can't change that I can't lose her she is all I have I'm suppose to go before she does. Oh Tristan what am I going to do" Rory lashed out.

"Shh...Rory it's going to be alright ok...I know you don't think so but it is ok I'm sure they can do something" Tristan said trying to calm her down.

"Tristan" Rory said

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you here...I missed you so much"

"I missed you to Mary...how about you go to bed you need sleep and I'll bring you up some hot chocolate in a little while"

"Thanks Tristan"

"No problem"

Tristan couldn't believe that his daughter his only daughter had cancer and just as he was getting to know her he was about to lose her again. Then Tristan realised he had money and power and decided to use it so he could maybe by Ami her life back by providing treatment to Ami and Rory something they so desperately needed.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know Tristan wouldn't normally care about the money but hey it's for a good cause. Well be kind and review. Thanks Loz.


	14. Breakfast in Bed

Thanks for the Reviews...

**Nature-girlie**: here is your update...Yay u like my fic wooohooo

**Sooty7sweep:** Yeah...I might do something I might not...Hehe. Thanks no I unfortunately not able to write stories...its history and Philosophy so yeah AHHHH.

**Acutypie:** Thankyou so much for that idea I greatly appreciate it.

**Kiki:** Thanks for the review. This is the update this will be the last update for awhile sorry.

**Whoopiepiez:** Thanks very much...You will find out what happens in due time heh.

**Tickledpink:** YAY u feel better woohoo. Thankyou very much for ur nice and kind review I appreciate it YAY u liked it u really, really like it Hehe.

**Lorelai Jessica Gilmore Jessie**: I'm sorry that I depressed u...damn.

**Jojo **: yeah I did that was the whole purpose from the start Thanks for ur review

**Queenmischa **: thanks for the review..im glad it was unexpected I was hoping for an element of surprise. Yes it is true I wont be updating for while...this is my last update until my exams are over I'll try update really fast.YAY.

**Jemma74**7: yep Tristan is hot..i have a half naked pic of him on the back of my phone (chad Michael murray) Thanks. DAMN u and u finishing early..i finish Monday so yeah damn..thanks.

Thanks everyone for the kind reviews they really do help me update faster.

Tristan ended up sleeping on the couch and woke up early the next morning and decided he would both make Ami and Rory breakfast in bed.

He made Ami Toast and Juice and some fruit not knowing if she would be able to eat anything big. Tristan made Rory coffee Waffles and fruit and took them up to both of them. They were both sleeping silently.

Ami, Hon here's breakfast" Tristan whispered

"Hmm" Ami mumbled

"I brought you breakfast in bed"

"Aww thanks but I'm not really hungry"

"It's just some toast and fruit you should eat something you need your strength"

"Thanks...mum told you" Ami asked

"Yes she did... I'm sorry"

"It's alright I have learned to live with it"

"Ok well I'm going to give this to your mother and I'll be right back"

"Can I Come?"

"Sure you want to eat breakfast with her"

"Yeah we always eat breakfast together"

"Ok here put your arm around my neck and I'll carry you there"

"Thanks Dad"

"That's cool"

"Mum wake up we have our own personal assistant" Ami whispered

"Hmm" Rory groggily

"Look" Ami said pointing to the food

"Oh wow" Rory said

"Dad did it"

"Tristan thanks you shouldn't have"

"No problem"

Tristan came in later when Ami was in the shower.

"Rory"

"Tristan...thanks again for the breakfast it was a surprise and delicious"

"Thanks...um I was wondering when you go to Ami's Doctors appointment would I be able to come I want to find out what is actually wrong"

"I would love that...sure" Rory said with a smile

"Thanks" Tristan said walking out

"Tristan...thankyou for being here it means so much to me"

"No Ror thanks for including me after what I did I really appreciate it"

"Your welcome...could you tell Ami to hurry up"

"Sure"

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy yes I know really short chapter but this is all I had time for...next update will be awhile sorry. Read and review thanks Loz.


	15. The appointment

Thanks for the Review...

I kinda lost track of who I thanked so yeah THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.

I know I said I wouldn't update until Monday...well I fucked up my exam so this will get my mind of it so yeah.

They arrived at the hospital and Rory went to the desk to tell them Ami was here.

"Ami Gilmore is here for her appointment with Dr Michaels"

"Ok, just take a seat and well be right with you"

Ami was sitting with Tristan holding his hand tightly when Rory came back.

"They'll call us when they're ready"

"Ok"

A few minutes later

"Ami Gilmore"

"Yes"

"Dr Michaels is ready for you know"

"Ok"

"Don't worry Ami it's going to be alright" Rory assured Ami.

"Hi Ami"

"Hello Dr Michaels"

"Rory it's nice to se you again...Who's this" Dr Michaels said seeing Tristan

"This is Ami's father"

"Tristan Dugrey nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you" Dr Michaels said

"So Ami how are you feeling"

"Ok...Tired and sluggish but ok"

"Ok your mother tells me you had another episode yesterday"

"Yes"

"Ok so was it better or worse than your other episodes"

"A little worse"

"Ok well how about you get into this gown and well do some test ok"

"Alright"

"Dr Michaels it's getting worse isn't it" Rory said

"Rory how about we find out the results of the test first"

"Ok"

"So Ami how about you lie down here and we'll just do a couple of tests"

"Ok" Ami said lying down

Dr Michaels took out a syringe to take out some blood.

"Ok I know you don't like this but it will only be quick ok"

"Ahh ok" Ami said grabbing Rory's hand for dear life and closed her eyes.

"Ami Hon...relax ok sweetie it won't hurt as much" he said trying to reassure her.

"Ill try" Ami said softly

"Ok here we go"

"OWW" Ami said grabbing Rory's hand

"Ok all done that wasn't so bad was it"

"No" Ami said softly

"Ok Rory, Mr Dugrey the results will be back tomorrow"

"Ok"

"We're going to take her down to radiology and do a couple more tests its should take about an hour and then she should be able to go ok"

"Ok"

"Bye Ami it's going to be alright were right here ok" Rory said giving Ami a kiss and a reassuring Hug.

"Yeah Ami there's nothing to be scared about" Tristan assured her a kiss.

"Ok mum dad bye" She said scared.

When Ami was brought back up Tristan wanted to have a word with Dr Michaels so he told Ami and Rory to wait in the car he wouldn't be long.

"Dr Michaels I was wondering if I could have a word with you" Tristan asked

"Sure Mr Dugrey, follow me and we'll talk in my office"

"Please call me Tristan, Ok"

"Ok, follow me Tristan"

"Ok, Thanks"

"So this is concerning Ami right"

Yes, is that anything at all that can be done to save Ami?"

"I'm afraid so we tried all the Treatments and tested her family and friends for compatibility for Bone-Marrow and no one was a match. I'm sorry there is nothing we can do"

"Dr Michaels I'm her father, I haven't been tested is there at all a possibility I could be a match"

"There could be, would you like to be tested"

"Yes, I'll do anything for my daughter"

"Ok, I'll just get everything ready and then we'll see"

Ok, Thankyou"

"Ok, this is basically just a blood test so if you could roll up your sleeve I'll just draw blood ok" Dr Michaels said while inserting the needle

"There you go...I'll ring you when the results come through"

"Thankyou very much"

"Your welcome, you might very well be Ami's lifeline"

"I hope so"

Well there you go I hope you like it...Read and Review.


	16. ThankYou

Finally I got around to updating this story....Thanks to all the reviewers.

It actually took a little longer than expected because I had to change the story around thanks for **acutypie** for giving me that idea. Thanks you for **Brandywine421** who helped me with information with Chemo....if you like TheO.C fics u should look in to her stories there good.

Remember my grammar and spelling isn't that great so forgive me.

Rory, Tristan and Ami are at the Diner having something to eat when Tristan's cell phone rings.

"Hello Tristan Dugrey speaking"

"Tristan no mobiles" Luke said pointing to the sign

"Ok Luke, Be right back girls" Tristan said walking out of the Diner.

"Sorry about that" Tristan apologised

"That's quite alright...This is Dr Michaels"

"Hi, how are you" Tristan said nervously

"I'm good I have the results"

"Ok" was all Tristan could say

"Tristan you are a match"

"Are you serious that's brilliant" Tristan was excited.

"Ok the next step is actually getting Rory and Ami to agree to the transplant"

"Ok...I haven't actually told Rory I didn't want to get her hopes up"

Ok...well I think that would be the best thing because after that we can get all of this going and try and get Ami all ready....you still want to go through with it"

"Yes of course definitely I'll tell them and I'm sure you'll here from us soon thankyou very much"

"You're very welcome Bye"

"Bye"

Tristan was overjoyed he couldn't wait to tell Rory. He came in into the diner trying to compose himself.

"Sorry about that...it was a business call"

"That's quite alright" Rory said

"So where to after Luke's" Tristan added

"Nan just invited us to her home for a movie night" Ami said

"So I'm guessing it's to Lorelai's for movie night" Tristan said

"You catch on quick Tristan" Rory said giggling

"I know I'm quite the wit" Tristan said laughing

Ami was asleep upstairs and Rory was in front of the TV so Tristan thought this was a good time as any to speak to Rory.

"Ror, can I speak to you" Tristan asked

"Sure Tristan what's up" Rory said

"Well I talked to DR Michaels and he told me that the only possible way Ami could recover is with a Bone Marrow Transplant"

"I know Tristan but no one is a match" Rory said interrupting Tristan

"I know Rory but you see I'm her Father"

"Yeah what are you getting at" Rory said

"Dr Michaels tested me"

"He did and" Rory said hopefully

"I'm a match"

"Excuse me" Rory wasn't sure she heard him correctly

"Yes I'm a match" Tristan repeated himself

"Are you serious" Rory was shocked

"Deadly serious"

"Oh my God Tristan...Thankyou so very much" Rory said excitedly giving Tristan a hug

"Your very welcome but for the Transplant to take place she has to have a round of Chemo first"

"Ok"

"Dr Michaels said the sooner the better" Tristan said

"Ok well tell her tomorrow she'll be very happy...Thanks again Tristan you have given Ami her life back I'm very thankful"

"No Problem...I'll do anything to save that little girls Life" Tristan said

"I know you would"

The next day Rory saw Ami on the couch and knew this was the time to tell her.

"Ami honey" Rory said

"Your dad and I want to speak to you"

"Ok"

"You know how you have stopped responding to treatments and we have found no matches for your Transplant" Rory said

"Yes"

"Well your father was tested and he is a match"

"Are you serious" Ami said hopefully

"Yes I'm a match" Tristan said

"Oh my god thankyou" Tristan said hugging her father

"So I'm guessing you want to go ahead with the Transplant"

"Yes definitely"

"Ok but to have the Transplant you need to go though a round of Chemo" Tristan said

"Ok when do we start" Ami said

"We'll I'll go ring Dr Michaels and well sort it all out" Rory said

"Ok" Ami said

"Ami are you sure about this" Tristan asked

"Definitely...are you sure about this" Ami asked Tristan

"Definitely I would do anything for you" Tristan said

"Daddy...Thankyou" Ami said hugging her father

"Anytime sweet don't mention it"

"I love you" Ami said

"I love you too" Tristan replied

Well there you go I won't be so slow updating (hopefully) please read and review and tell me what u think. Thanks loz


	17. Treatment

Thanks to all the reviewers I greatly appreciate it....I have looked up info on Chemo but some things I could not find so just bare with me. Thanks

It was the Day Ami starts treatment.

"Ami honey are you ok" Tristan said noticing Amy shaking

"Yeah just nervous" Ami reassured her father

"Ok you now were here every step of the way right" Tristan reassured Ami

"Yes I know thankyou dad"

"No problem honey"

"So we ready to go" Rory said

"Yep lets get this over with" Ami said

"Ok"

"Ami Gilmore here to Start Chemotherapy with Dr Michael" Tristan said to the nurse at the reception desk

"Ok they're just setting up know it shouldn't be much Longer"

"Thankyou"

"Ami will be called when they are ready for her"

"Ok thankyou"

Few minutes later

"Ami Gilmore"

"Yes" Ami said

"If you will follow me I'll show you to your room"

"Ok"

"Am don't worry it's going to be fine" Rory said reassuring her

"Thanks Mum"

"Anytime babe"

Ami was setup and already to start treatment

"Ami we are just inserting the needle know ok"

"Ok" Ami said trying to be brave

"If you feel dizzy, pain, or any other strange sensations you must tell us ok" Dr Michaels said

"Ok" Ami said

"Here we go" Dr Michaels said starting the Chemo.

It had been about 10 mins and the Chemo was taking its toll on Ami already.

"Ami honey just breathe ok" Rory said rubbing her back while Ami threw up

"Argh...I forgot how hard this was with the stupid vomiting" Ami said slowly

"Hey don't worry you're a fighter ok you'll be ok"

With that she threw up again

"Ami honey take deep breaths" Tristan said it hurt him to see his daughter like this.

"Can I have a drink of water" Ami asked

"Sure" Tristan said getting up to get her some water

"Here you go"

She took a few sips and threw up again

Rory could feel Ami shaking

"Ami do you want a blanket" Rory asked

"Yes mum"

"Ok Tristan can you pass me that blanket"

"Sure" Tristan said passing Rory the Blanket

"Mum is it possible to ask Dr Michaels if I can have something for the nausea" Ami asked

"Sure Ami I'll just go and ask" Tristan said knowing Rory didn't want to leave Ami

Tristan came back a little later.

"Dr Michaels said he can't give you anything for the nausea just yet but he will start Anti-Nausea medication in your drip when you have about 20 minutes left of your treatment you just have to hang in there ok" Tristan said

"Ok" Ami said throwing up again

Dr Michaels came in a little while later

"How is everything ...how are you feeling Ami"

"How long do I have" Ami asked

"Were just starting to reduce the medicine and put Fluid in the drip along with the Anti-Nausea medication so not long know ok"

"Ok thanks" Ami said suddenly turning white

"Ami honey are you feeling ok" Rory noticed her pale complexion

"I feel really dizzy"

"Dr Michaels"

"Ami are you ok" Dr Michaels turned around noticing Ami

"Dizzy really, really dizzy"

"Ok Ami can you sit up for me" Dr Michaels said crouching down in front of her

"Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid you do"

"Argh"

"That's better ok I'm just going to take your blood pressure and temperature ok

"Ok"

"Ami are you hot or cold" Dr Michaels asked

"Cold"

"Nurse can you bring some cold water and some ice"

"This will help relieve the fever" Dr Michaels explained to Rory and Tristan

"Ok if you feel like your going to faint tell someone ok" Dr Michaels told her

"Ok" Ami said softly

"Ok, here take this water, I know its cold but it's good for you ok"

Ami took a sip and was yet again sick

"Ami how do you feel know"

"A little better"

"Ok we have just disconnected you now"

"Ok"

"There we go were done and we are going to move you to your bed ok"

"Yep ok" Ami said softly

"There we go...how do you feel" Dr Michaels asked

"A little better, I'm really tired and nauseous" Ami said

"That's to be expected, how about you get some sleep ok"

"Ok"

"Good I'll come check on you in a little while"

"Thank You Dr" Tristan said

"That's quite alright" Dr Michaels said walking out

There you go I hope you like it Read and Review I really appreciate you reviews. Thanks Loz


	18. Party

Thanking all the Reviewers….**OTHlover04, sooty7sweep, PunkRockGirlie, nature-girlie, PeanutButterRocks, TiCkLeDpInK22 , queenmischa, kiki, smile1, acutypie.**

Special thanks go to **acutypie** for the idea of the transplant, **smile1, TiCkLeDpInK22, queenmischa, nature-girlie and sooty7sweep **for Reviewing multiple times and for also basically reviewing every chapter I appreciate it really I do.

Two days after her Treatment and Ami was going home to get some rest and relax before her next Chemo Treatment next week.

"So Ami are you excited to be going home" Lorelai asked, Lorelai and Luke had come with Rory to take Amy home.

"Yes, Hospitals do nothing for my complexion" Ami said sarcastically

"It's nice to see you still have your sense of humour" Lorelai said laughing

"Well I'm loosing everything else so I have to keep something"

"So your hair already starting to fall out" Lorelai said seriously

"Yep mum's taking me to the hairdressers tomorrow to get it cut" Ami said

"Cool"

"So everyone already to go" Luke asked walking in to Ami's room

"Well Dr Michaels is just discharging her as we speak so we shouldn't have to wait much longer" Luke said

"Sounds good" Lorelai said

"Speak of the Devil" Lorelai said as Dr Michaels walked in

"I'm not that bad am I" Dr Michaels said walking in

"No your worse" Ami said laughing

"That's very much"

"So Ami you ready to go" Dr Michaels said seriously

"Yep ready are waiting"

"Well you are free to go, just promise me you will take it easy alright"

"Ok ill take it easy I will be a very good girl" Ami said

"Good well see you next Monday for your next treatment"

"Thanks see you then"

"Bye thanks" Luke and Lorelai said

"You very welcome bye take it easy" Dr Michaels said

"Will do" Ami said being wheeled out of her room

"Let's go home" Rory said

"YAY" Ami said excitedly

"Where's Dad" Ami asked while being led out of the hospital

"He had to do something he is going to meet us at home once his done ok" Rory said

"Ok" Ami replied

20 mins later they were home

"Ok Ami here we go" Luke said picking Ami up

"YAY home finally I missed this place" Ami said happily

"You good" Luke asked making sure Ami was comfortable in his arms

"Yep perfectly I'm liking the treatment I could get used to this" Ami said laughing

"I'm sure you could" Luke said also laughing

"So plan on doing this often" Ami said hopefully

"Nope" Luke said straight but with a smile

"Didn't thing so" Ami said with a smile

"Hey Babe" Tristan said coming outside

"Hey Daddy" Ami said happily

"How you feeling"

"Pretty good"

"That's good…how about I take you off Luke's hands I'm sure Luke would like that" Tristan said

"Thanks Tristan, I'm getting to old for this" Luke said handing Ami over to Tristan

"Wow from one person to another I'm really liking this" Ami said with a smile

"Don't get to comfortable" Tristan said with a smile

They walked in and there were balloons and people and food everywhere.

"Surprise" Tristan said giving Ami a kiss

"Oh my…Wow" Ami said as her face lit up

"Am we know you didn't want people to know but we had to" Tristan explained

"No Daddy I love it thankyou" Ami said hugging and kissing Tristan

"I'm glad" Tristan said giving her another kiss

"So babe you like" Rory said

"I like a lot, Thanks soo much" Ami said giving Rory a Hug and a kiss

"Good"

"Ok I'm going to put you down I'm also getting to old for this" Tristan said walking to the couch

"Ok old man" Ami said giggling

"Ami honey it's good to see you" Ms Patty came up

"Thanks Patty"

The Party went for a couple of hours and everyone was having a great time.

Ami was lying on Tristan's lap when she yawned

"I think someone's tired" Tristan said looking at Ami

"Yep" Ami agreed

"Ok that's it for you, come on lets get you to bed"

"But Dad" Ami whined

"Nope sorry" Tristan said

"Ah alright" Ami gave in as she was really to tired to argue

"Ok everyone the guest of honour has been through a lot and has decided that she would rather sleep then be at a party thrown in her honour" Tristan announced

"Ok Ami Get well" They all said

Tristan went to pick up Ami who was already asleep.

"I'll be up in a second I'm just going to say goodbye to some people alright" Rory said

"Sure" Tristan said taking Ami to her room

Well there you go…..sorry about the lack up updates lately my life has been crazily busy so yeah….ill try and update sooner

Hope you enjoyed it Review I live for reviews

Thanks so very much Loz.


	19. At Last

Tristan and Rory were downstairs talking and having lunch and Ami was still asleep.

"Rory I have something to ask you" Tristan asked

"Ok what is it" Rory asked

"Well were basically dating, we have a daughter and spend most of out time together why don't we make it official and go on a date" Tristan said hopefully

"True I would really like that" Rory said giving Tristan a kiss

"Good I'm glad" Tristan said with a smile

"Tristan I also have something to ask you" Rory said

"Yeah babe"

"Well considering you basically live here and were now dating and that the coach isn't that comfortable how would you like to move in you can stay with me in my bedroom" Rory said

"Well as comfortable as the couch is I think I will take you up on that offer I would really like that Ror" Tristan said with a smirk

"Really" Rory said as her eyes lite up

"Really" Tristan said

Rory gave Tristan a kiss and that kiss deepened and got more and more sexual until Ami walked in.

"Goo…whoa…ah sorry continue I'll go back upstairs" Ami said walking back out of the kitchen a little shocked

"Oh ah Ami sorry" Rory said a little embarrassed

"No, no it's alright you continue" Ami said continuing to back upstairs

"Ami no it's alright get back here" Tristan said

"Ok will do" Ami said smiling

"So you finally got it together hmm" Ami said smiling and trying not to laugh

"I guess you can say that" Rory said smiling

"Sweet Nan now owes me $20 dollars" Ami said

"Excuse me" Tristan and Rory said a little confused

"Well Nan and I bet on if and when you guys would get together" Ami said smirking

"Interesting…I'm going to kill my mother" Rory mumbled

"So anyway, when are you going on your first date" Ami inquired

"Possibly Saturday if your grandparents are free" Tristan said

"Why would they have to be free " Ami said confused

"So they could look after you" Tristan said obviously

"Oh of course…well Saturday it is" Ami said with a smirk

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to get dressed and go to collect my winnings …bye" Ami said cheekily

"She is too much like you sometimes" Rory said looking at Tristan

"Too true" Tristan said nodding his head

Later that day

"Ok so how short do you want it?" The hairdresser asked

"As short as possible, but stylish as well possibly boy cut type thing"

"Ok is this something you would like" She showed Ami a picture of Samaire Armstrong (omg I love her hair)

"Yes, I think that's nice, do that" Ami said

"Ok sit down and relax and I shall transform you"

"Ok will do"

Ami walked out of the Hairdresser with a hat on as she wanted to surprise her family so she went straight to the diner knowing Grandpa Luke, Nan and her mum would be their her father was at work sorting out his business as he would be taking for a month or so.

"Ami…come on show" Lorelai said as soon as she saw Ami walk through the door.

"Show you what" Ami played dumb

"Don't play stupid with me, let's see your haircut"

"What hair cut I didn't get a haircut"

"Rory tell your daughter to take off her hat and show us " Lorelai pleaded

"She doesn't have to take the hat off. I think she looks cute with the hat don't you Luke" Rory said smiling and winked at Luke

"What my daughter and husband ganging up on me that shouldn't be"

"Ehh" Rory just shrugged her shoulders

"I give up" Lorelai said dramatically

"Good because you'll see my hair when dad gets back ok"

"But Tristan doesn't get back till late tonight" Lorelai said

"Well that you'll just see it later tonight"

"Your no fun" Lorelai huffed

"I know but its fun seeing you like this" Ami giggled

Later that night

Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Ami spent the night at Rory's home while watching a movie and talking.

"Hello" Tristan said walking in the door

"Dad" Ami said giving him a hug and a kiss

"Hey Hon, how are you" Tristan said giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Good"

"Tristan" Rory called out

"Yep"

"Did you get everything sorted" Rory asked

"Yep sure did"

While Rory and Tristan were talking Ami knew no one would be paying attention to her that was when she took off her hat and waited for them top notice.

"So you have the next two months off" Rory asked

"Yes I decided to extend my leave"

"Ok that's great"

"Oh my God, your hair" Lorelai shouted

"Took you long enough" Ami said laughing

"It looks great babe" Lorelai said

"Yeah its look great it suits you" Tristan said giving her a kiss

"Yeah Am it looks great" Luke and Rory said

"Thanks I'm glad you like it, cause I also like it" Ami said smiling

"Good, that's all that matters" Tristan said

"Thanks, Well I'm going to go watch some T.V" Ami said leaving

One hour later Luke and Lorelai were leaving while Rory was saying goodbye Tristan went to Check Ami who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Tristan" Rory called out

"Shh she's asleep" Tristan said softly

"Ok sorry"

"I'm going to take her up to bed" Tristan said

"Ok"

"Goodnight Ami" Rory said giving her a kiss

"Hmm night mum" Ami mumbled

Well I hope you enjoyed it….finally Tristan and Rory are together YAY well review and tell me what you think.


	20. Movie Night

A/N-Thanks to all the Reviewers I really appreciate it…keep on reviewing.

Thanks to**- TiCkLeDpInK22**- I love her hair two I would have it like that as well if I had straight hair and it was short Nope I'm not Jewish I celebrate Christmas (don't believe in anything really)- Merry Christmas to you as well. Thanks for the Review

**Sooty7sweep**- Yep there back together-Thanks for the Review

**Smile1**-Thanks you so very much for your reviews I really appreciate them.

**Preciousbabyblue**- I'm glad you like my story- Thanks for the Review.

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep going **

Saturday Night

"Ok Ami we will be back later tonight alright" Rory said

"Yes mum I know don't worry about me I'm fine you go and have fun with dad" Ami said

"Ok sweetheart have fun tonight" Rory said giving Ami a kiss

"So mum you got mine and Tristan's numbers if anything happens right" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Yes I do, but nothing is going to happen you guys just go and have fun ok" Lorelai said

"Alright, Tristan you ready" Rory shouted

"Yeah let's go"

"Bye guys" Rory called out

"Bye mum, bye dad" Ami called out

"Bye Ami, Lorelai" Tristan called out

"Bye Tristan" Lorelai called out

Tristan and Rory were finally gone.

"Finally I thought they would never leave" Lorelai said

"I know what you mean" Ami said

"Ok lets get this started your Grandpa is bringing the food, Paris and Jess are bringing the Junk food and we have the movies so were all set we just have to wait for them" Lorelai said excitedly

"Sounds good cant wait"

"YAY" They both squealed.

One hour into Movie night.

"Ami are you feeling alright" Luke asked noticing Ami was looking a little pale

"Yeah I'm just tired grandpa"

"Well then you should lie down" Luke said

"No I'm alright, there hasn't been a movie night in ages and I can't miss it" Ami said "Ok, but you will tell us if something is up right" Luke said concerned

"Of course, shotgun first pick of the movie" Ami said running into the family room

"No fair" Lorelai said running after her

"Completely fair" Ami said poking her tongue out

"Alright what have you chosen" Lorelai asked

"A CINDERELLA STORY" Ami shouted

"Nice Choice"

"Why it's a chick flick" Jess said

"Got a problem with that Mariano" Paris said giggling

"You're also a Mariano" Jess said

"Not by choice" Paris said poking her tongue out

Jess picked Paris up and went to take her to the couch.

"Jess let me down come on stop it jess please" Paris shrieked

"Nope sorry cant do that" Jess said smugly

"Jess please" Paris whined

"Sorry I cant"

"Those two don't know when to stop" Ami said laughing

"Nope they never do"

"Ok love birds enough" Lorelai said

Jess dropped her on the couch and Paris continued to hit him.

"Ow" Jess said laughing

"You deserve it"

"So did you" Jess said giving her a kiss

"Jess stop it…" Paris said finally giving in to his kiss

"Ok enough there are young children present other than yourself" Lorelai said

Halfway through the second movie True Lies Ami had fallen asleep on Jess.

"Ami honey" Jess whispered

"Mmm" Ami mumbled

"Are you ok" Jess asked concerned because she was looking very pale as well.

"Uh huh just tired" Ami mumbled

"Ok"

"I'll be back I'll just put her to bed ok" Jess said

"Sounds like a good idea" Lorelai said

"Paris babe while I'm up I'll ring the girls and see how they are going ok"

"Sounds good, tell them I say hi and that I love them and miss them"

"Ok miss sentimental"

"Ami honey do you want your blanket on you"

"Yes please"

"Ok here you go there is water by your bedside and your medication is as well, do you want to take a sedative now or do u thing u will be able to sleep with out it"

"I think I will be right" Ami said sleepily

"Ok if you need anything yell and one of us will come up ok honey" Jess said giving her a kiss on the check

"Ok good night jess"

"Night babe"

Jess turned off the light and then went outside to ring his daughters who were at there grandmothers.

"Hello"

"Hi mum"

"Jess hi how are you"

"I'm good are my girls there"

"That's good yeah do u want to speak to them"

"Yes please"

"Ok I'll go and get them hold on"

"Thanks"

"Daddy"

"Hi Pumpkin what you been up to"

"Nothing much, Nan took us to the park" Sam said quickly

"Wow did you have fun" Jess said giggling a little

"Lots and lots"

"Well that's good, you keep out of trouble and don't give Nan a hard time alright"

"Alright daddy"

"Ok pumpkin, mummy says hi and she misses and loves you"

"YAY, tell mummy I miss her and love her too"

"Will do pumpkin"

"How about you put your sister on ok"

"Ok Daddy bye love you and miss you"

"Love you too pumpkin and miss you heaps bye"

"Bye"

"ANDIE" Sam screamed for Andie to come to the telephone

"Same don't shout go get your sister" Jess said sternly

"Sorry daddy" Sam said sadly

"That's alright"

"Daddy" Andie squealed into the phone

"Hey gorgeous watsup"

"I miss you so much" Andie said sadly

"I miss you too" Jess knew this would come as Andie was the introverted one and she didn't like leaving her parents who unlike Sam was extroverted.

"How much longer till we see you" Andie whined

"Just 7 more days ok"

"Ok tell mummy I miss her and love her"

"Ok I will, she missed you and loves you too"

"YAY" Andie said happily

"So what you been up to"

"Um Nan took us to the Zoo and we saw Monkeys and she acted like one it was funny" Andie said giggling

"Wow did you have fun" Jess laughed at the sight of his mother acting like a monkey

"Yeah it was lots and lots of fun"

"That's good Baby"

"You guys have to stay out of trouble ok and be good will you promise daddy that"

"Yep we will be good"

"That's good, Daddy has to go but we miss you and love you and we can't wait to see you"

"I miss you and love yo to bye daddy"

"Bye sweetheart"

After Jess hung up he went to go check up on Ami and saw that she was thrashing about and shouting while she was still asleep.

Ami honey" jess said

"No ahh let me go please let me go please help some body" Ami shouted

"Ami sweets" Jess said loudly and giving her a little shake

"What oh" Ami was a little disorientated

"Ami what happened" Jess asked sitting on her bed and comforting her

"I was just having a bad dream"

"Are you alright"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Do you want a sedative so you can sleep?"

"No can I come downstairs with you instead" Ami asked

"Are you sure" jess was a little unsure

"Yep please"

"Ok come on hold on to my neck alright and ill carry you down"

"Thanks"

"Hey jess how are the girls" Paris called out hearing jess coming down the stairs

"Good Andie is still unhappy and wants to come home as usual" Jess said walking in to the family room

"Ahh yes ok well I'm glad there alright"

"Ami honey I thought you were going to bed" Lorelai said seeing her in Jess's arms

"Yes I was but I couldn't sleep" Ami said. They all knew what that meant as they had been through this before so they didn't ask any more questions.

"Well how about you come and cuddle up with me and we can make fun of the movie and Arnold Schwarzenegger's accent hmm"

"Ok Nan" Jess put Ami down on Lorelai

A few hours later Rory and Tristan returned home and saw Paris asleep on Jess and Luke cleaning up and Ami asleep on Lorelai.

"Hi" Tristan and Rory said walking in to the house

"Hey Ror, Tristan did you have fun" Luke asked

"Yeah we did it was nice" Rory said snuggling in to Tristan

"I'm glad" Luke smiled

"How was Ami" Rory asked

"She was ok, she was tired most of the night, she didn't eat much but what she did she kept down"

"That's good" Tristan said

"Yeah although her nightmares have started"

"Oh no" Rory said, Tristan just looked confused

"Yeah so she stayed down here and has been asleep for about two hours in Lorelai's arms"

"Ok so other than that she was alright" Rory asked

"Yeah she was good"

"I'm glad did you give her a sedative or any other medication" Rory asked

"Um I didn't but jess might've as he put her to bed the first time so none that I know of" Luke said

"Ok"

"You guys can go now if you want to or you can stay in the guest room if you like, Thank you for clearing up" Rory said

"Nonsense once I'm done cleaning well do on our way" Luke said as he continued to clean up

"Ok night Luke thanks for tonight" Rory said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Its quite alright it was a pleasure" Luke said with a smile

"Jess" Rory said walking into the family room

"Hey Rory, Tristan how was your night" Jess said pausing the movie

"Good yeah we had fun it was nice how about you"

"Yeah we had fun it was good"

"Good, did you give Ami any medication?"

"No I didn't"

"Ok"

"Thanks for tonight if you guys want to stay in the guestroom instead of going home I wouldn't mind considering Paris is still asleep" Rory offered

"Thanks Rory I think I'll take you up on that offer"

"Ok good night then"

"Night Ror, Tristan"

"I'll take Ami up to bed and you can talk to you mum I'm guessing you going to tell her about out evening" Tristan said picking up Ami

"Thanks Tris" Rory said giving him and Ami and kiss

"I'll be up in a bit"

"Sure"

"Dad" Ami mumbled a little confused

"Hey babe how you feeling" Tristan whispered putting her to bed.

"I feel yucky" Ami mumbled

"Yeah how so" Tristan said tucking her in

"I'm just really tired and I feel nauseous" Ami said softly

"Ok sweetie how about you go back to bed hmm and I'll get you some medicine and a bucket and a glass of water ok sweets"

"Ok dad night love you" Ami said then started to fall asleep

"Love you to sweet heart sleep tight" Tristan said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Thanks for reviewing….I hope you all enjoy this there is lots more to come Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year hope it brings joy, peace and love to you all. Also in the words of Seth Cohen Happy Chrismukkah (sorry I had to)

Love Loz.


	21. Trouble

Thanks to all the Reviewers…this is my Christmas present to everyone I hope you like it and enjoy unwrapping it hehe…

"Mum" Rory said trying to wake her mother up

"Hmm…what" Lorelai said annoyed

"Mum it's me"

"Rory your back" Lorelai said sitting up

"Yep"

"Well come on dish" Lorelai said now fully awake

"It was great, it was so romantic it was a lot fun"

"Yeah were did you go come on spill I want details here"

"We went to a park and he had fair lights set up and a picnic basket ready for us it was so romantic it looked absolutely beautiful I was speechless" Rory said happily

"Oh sweets wow, that's wonderful wow he really did go all out didn't he"

"Yeah he did it was like we hadn't been apart I now know Tristan and I are meant to be as I felt so at ease with him it was amazing I have never felt like that with anyone else it was truly breathtaking" Rory said with a sparkle in her eyes

"I'm glad your happy I really am you deserve it I know it will work out he loves you more than you know I can tell"

"I know mum" Rory said smiling

They had been talking for a long time and knew the Lorelai and Luke would stay the night as Luke was already asleep on the fold out couch.

"Ror I'm so happy for you" Lorelai said

"Thanks mum" Rory said hugging her mum

"Well I'm going off to bed night love you"

"Night mum love you too"

The next day

It was late in the afternoon and everyone had left and Tristan thought it was about time Ami woke up.

"Ami" Tristan said coming into her room

"Come on Ami its time to get up" Tristan said

"Ami" Tristan once again said her name

"Ami come on wake up" Tristan said a little worried and frantic

Still no response

"Rory" Tristan shouted

"Yeah"

"Ring Dr Michaels now" Tristan shouted frantically

"Why what's going on" Rory said running in

"She wont wake up" Tristan said

"What" Rory shouted running to her bed

"She isn't waking up" Tristan said worriedly

"Shit ok"

Rory moved to her bedside and noticed the bucket that Tristan must've left it there last night for Ami. When she looked inside she was blood mixed in with vomit.

"Tristan there's blood in her vomit"

"Shit ok get the car ready" Tristan said

"I'll carry her down now go" Tristan said picking her up and rushing downstairs

DUN, DUN, DUN…I left you with a cliffy….hope you enjoy I know it was short but its Christmas and this is all I could manage to write….

Season's greetings…Loz


	22. Coma

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews I'm sorry for not updating I have been occupied with my other fanfics and the New Year I hope you enjoy this might be a bit short and crappy and I'm sorry about that I will make it up to you. I hope you Christmas and New Years was good and you enjoyed it.

Thanks to the Reviewers….

Sooty7sweep: Thanks for the Review…I don't know I would say shit in that case and so yeah

Smile1: thanks to the Reviews I'm glad you like this story.

TiCkLeDpInK22: yeah I know I'm cruel hehe thanks for the review.

Char225: Thanks for your review.

In the car on the way to the Hospital

"Ok Ami come on wake up babe" Rory said

"Ami ok wake up now" Rory said shouting getting more and more scared

"Lorelai Ami wake up" Rory shouted hoping that she would wake up

"Rory calm down ok, she is going to be ok" Tristan said trying to calm her down and drive the car at the same time.

"How do you know that" Rory said close to tears

"I just know" Tristan said squeezing her hand

"Rory and Tristan ran into the Hospital with a still unconscious Ami in Tristan's arms with a Dr Michaels waiting for them.

"Dr Michaels" Tristan called out

"What happened" DR Michaels asked taking her from Tristan and putting her on the stretcher and going down to an examining room

"We don't know she just won't wake up, she wasn't feeling well last night and this morning she wouldn't wake up, she had vomited and there was blood in her vomit" Tristan said knowing Rory wouldn't be able to.

"Ok we'll run some tests and do everything we can ok, but right know all that you can do is wait as this will take awhile I suggest you ring family member ok" Dr Michaels went into the examination room

"Take care of my baby" Rory choked out

"We will"

"Oh god Tristan" Rory cried

"Rory shh, it's alright how about you ring you mum and Luke ok"

Ami was in a come for four days.

"Rory, Tristan can I please speak to you" Dr Michaels said walking in to Ami's room

"Sure, we'll be right back honey" Rory said

"Ok Mum" Ami said hoarsely

"We got Ami's blood work back and we found out the reason the Ami is so sick and for the Coma, She has an infection in her immune system and because her immune system is already weakened it got worse and basically her immune system shut down because it couldn't fight the infection that is why she became unconscious" Dr Michaels explained

"Ok, but she is alright know" Tristan asked

"We have given her anti-biotics to help but because she was in a come for four days it compromised her health even more and so at the moment she is still very week"

"What about the Treatment and the Transplant" Tristan asked

"WE are stopping the Treatment for now as her body is not strong enough to handle it right know, the Transplant will go ahead Mr Dugrey just not when we planned it as she needs to be strong otherwise she will not survive it"

"Ok, thankyou, will she be able to come home or will she stay in the Hospital until after the Transplant" Rory asked

"At the moment she is way too weak to go home in the next couple of days we will do tests that will determine whether she is strong enough to go home or if she will stay in here for the remainder of the treatment"

"Thankyou Dr Michaels" Rory said

"No problems I'll be back to check on her later page me if you need me"

"Ok we will" Tristan said

I hope you enjoyed it sorry for the really, really short and crappy chapter but I promise you it will get better and the chapters will be much longer…I just had to get this out so I could continue with the rest of the story. Thanks Review and tell me what you thought you ideas and reviews or most welcome and they are very Helpful so Thanks.

Loz.


End file.
